


Plants Have Feelings Too

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, same thing, technically it's vines and not tentacles but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: Obi-Wan gets a hands on (vines on?) lesson about the reproductive habits of a certain plant.





	Plants Have Feelings Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an exchange with Hero_Thief, who has now taught me that I like both tentacles AND oviposition. *Sigh* Guess I'll just have to write more porn.
> 
> Obligatory warning for dubcon, but it's not super dark

Despite his years of teachings, Obi-Wan never had been able to fully impress upon Anakin that there was no shame in a strategic retreat. Falling back and regrouping was sometimes a necessity, and other times it was simply the better option. Sometimes, he thought, his old Padawan was simply too reckless. Then again, if you were to ask Obi-Wan’s troops, they’d probably say that their General could be just as bad.

At this moment, Obi-Wan would be hard pressed not to agree with them.

Of course, if he had known that Grievous’s ship had already been damaged and that having a lightsaber battle in the engine room would lead to a crash onto a nearby planet, perhaps he would have rethought his plan—or at least opted to distract Grievous and his troops in another room. Had he known that his communicator would be damaged and that he would be forced to escape into the cover of the exotic fauna and tree cover of an environment with which he wasn’t familiar, perhaps he would have carried more on his person than his lightsaber, or researched nearby systems.

And had he thought that attempts at communicating with the very large, very strange plant-like creatures of questionable sentience that he’d stumbled across would result in, well, _this_, then he might have chosen another path.

He certainly _was_ in quite a bind, and not just literally. As it was, the plant creatures seemed to be sentient to some extent, or at least they felt like it in the Force. They didn’t feel malicious, either. The one that had wrapped it’s smooth, tentacle-like vines around him and picked him up off the ground simply felt curious, and it would be a shame to bring violence into what appeared to be an otherwise peaceful encounter.

There was a certain amount of discomfort as the vine squeezed tighter where it trapped his arms around his waist, and two others came up to wrap slowly around his legs. They actually slipped _under _his tunic as they continued upwards, vines on his waist loosening only enough to allow the others to continue their exploration. The appendages weren’t quite as smooth as Obi-Wan had originally thought. While the actual texture of them was a slippery, they were also textured unevenly enough to feel quite _interesting_ against his skin.

Luckily, the vine that explored his neck did not end up wrapped around it. Instead it flowed up across his jaw and began to slide through his hair, which it seemed to find very interesting. He was beginning to think that his hair would mark the end of the exploration and that he would be released when the second vine prodded it’s way in between his lips, forcing them apart and sliding in to inspect his mouth. He made an instinctual sound of protest but felt no change in the creature’s Force aura. Perhaps it wasn’t a vocal species. Hells, for all he knew it couldn’t hear at all. 

He didn’t want to attack a well meaning creature just because it communicated differently than him, but if it continued to restrict his breathing, prodding it’s way deeper and _deeper_ into his throat, he may have to. Instead he gagged, muscles tensing and trying to Force the intrusion _out_ and that seemed to be something that was understood, because it quickly pulled it’s way back, coiling in his mouth as he gasped air in around it.

And then another appendage was on him, twisting from his side to his lower back and plunging inside of his waistband, and, Force he was in for it, wasn’t he. If the treatment of his _mouth_ was anything to go by then he shuddered to think of what would happen when the creature holding him discovered his _ass. _

But the vine traveled forwards, brushing along his hipbone and down to his thigh, pausing when it encountered the one already wrapped there on the outside of his pants. The movement of the other appendages ceased as well, and Obi-Wan could almost feel the gears turning in the creature’s head as it pieced together the fact that the clothing wasn’t a part of him. Or perhaps it thought that it was inside of his skin, or that he had an exoskeleton of some sort. Force only knew.

The motion continued quickly, with the vine inside his trousers backtracking and moving upwards towards his genitals and, oh, wrapping around him. He let out a sound of surprise, muffled by the vine still wriggling happily inside of his mouth, and felt himself hardening embarrassingly quickly as the coil there squeezed and loosened. The vine continued on it’s path, wrapping around his other hip bone and sliding over and around his genitals as it did so, and he could hardly care as it traced the muscle of his ass.

At least until it found his cleft, and eventually, his entrance.

The vine continued onward at the same slow and steady pace it had been as it pressed into him, still rubbing along his dick as it moved and making Obi-Wan once again give a muffled cry. He could feel himself clenching around the intrusion, but perhaps his muscles weren’t capable of pressing quite as _violently_ as his throat had been, because it just kept sliding into him with a slightly painful stretching sensation.

Surely it would stop, he thought briefly. Surely he was small enough, _tight_ enough, that it would realize that his body wasn’t meant to have vines wriggling around inside of him like this. Except then the vine _coiled _and his body shuddered, hips moving forward into the vines around his erection as the spiral pressed into somewhere that felt shockingly good, only to straighten out and continue to press in even further to the point that he began to burn.

The vine in his hair was beginning to get excitable. twisting in erratic patterns along his scalp.

At least _someone_ was having fun.

His whole body tensed as the vine forced it’s way in further, and he couldn’t help from bucking his hips—both to get _away_ from the intrusion and to get _towards_ the feeling around his dick, which was actually somewhat pleasant. He took a moment to curse the Jedi Order for making his pants out of something that felt so delightfully rough against the head for a moment before his attention was pulled back behind him to where _something_ was pressing against his entrance.

He was already filled. Likely far more filled than he should be considering the small spikes of pain he got when the vine inside of him moved. Surely this plant wouldn’t think it was a good idea to put something _else_ inside of him.

Except apparently it did think it was a good idea, because there was some sort of bulge pressing into him and it felt like it was _inside_ of the vine itself. He could feel muscles in the vine pulsating, like it was purposefully pushing something through it and, _oh. _Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

It wasn’t just exploring him. It was mating with him.

It must be some sort of parasitic species. Or a symbiotic one, offering protection or resources or whatever it was that this vined being had to offer to warm blooded creatures who would in turn incubate it’s eggs and oh _Force_ he was being used as a host.

The curiosity of it all was almost enough to distract him from the bulge being pushed along his insides, pressing briefly along his prostate and causing him to buck forward before it continued to burn and stretch as it pressed in further. And further. And, _oh._

All the way to his stomach. Perhaps the egg wasn’t as thick as he thought if it could travel through his kriffing _intestines_. The vine certainly must not have been but it had _felt_ big and, well, that was probably because he’d never actually _had_ anything up his ass before and because there hadn’t really been any lube, despite the slick feeling of the vines.

There was another egg pressing into him, stretching his entrance painfully, and there was another behind that one. How many would there be? Why did this creature need to lay eggs anyway. Surely it was more likely to reproduce by seed, given it’s plantlike appearance and the fact that it seemed to be rooted in one place? Perhaps it was some sort of mobile plant species, but then it wouldn’t be able to survive by root system and—

The eggs both rubbed by his prostate in turn and he keened, hips pressing forward as the vine squeezed around his dick. He couldn’t help it. He pressed his hips forward again. Again and, Force above, he was going to have to return to the 212th with cum in his pants if he kept this up.

A fourth egg pressed into him just as the third reached his destination, and he was rapidly reaching his breaking point. Force but he was sore. He was stretched and he was being used as a de facto incubator by some strange, not ill meaning vines and it _burned_ as the egg moved through him. _He_ burned as he once again felt a strange spike of pleasure as it pressed against his prostate and he actually heard himself _whimper_ as he came from it, small keening noises mingling with the vine still squirming in his mouth. Perhaps it liked the warmth.

There was a rustle in the nearby fauna and Obi-Wan could only watch out of the corner of his eyes as two troopers came into view, 212th orange and 501st blue sticking out in the dark green foliage. Rex and Cody, thank the Force. There were only moments for Obi-Wan to do damage control as blasters were raised, aiming for the vine holding him off the ground.

He was _not_ going to go through getting kriffing _mated with_ just to have this creature killed anyway. If it was a symbiotic species then it likely saw no harm in it’s action, and was ultimately helping the local ecosystem.

Shaking his head, he let out what was supposed to be the words “No! Don’t shoot!” However even he couldn’t really understand what he was saying through that damned _vine_ and he started trying to push it out with his tongue, but all that did was make it wriggle around _more_ and thank the Force that Cody seemed to somehow understand what he meant. Or at least could understand his tone if not his words. His Commander’s hand flew to the side and pushed Rex’s barrel down just in time for him to unload a blaster shot into the dirt.

“What the krif is going on, General? Why don’t you want us to shoot?” Cody’s voice rang out from behind his helmet, blaster still raised but not firing. Rex’s came up slowly to join it. If they could just wait a moment more, the vine was removing itself. The fourth egg must have been the last, or at least the last that the creature thought he could take considering the decidedly _full_ feeling inside of him. Kriff. Helix was going to have a conniption when he explained this to him. This wasn’t the sort of situation their medbay was prepared for.

He let out another involuntary keen as the vine pulled out the rest of the way, wincing as he saw Rex’s finger twitch on the trigger and then he was being unceremoniously deposited onto the ground, vines unwrapping and pulling their way out of his mouth and hair. The two troopers ran to him and he accepted their help gratefully as they quickly, and somewhat protectively pulled him away from the plant. They travelled like that for a few minutes before stopping in relative safety, far out of arms reach of anything nearby that could be remotely dangerous.

“Thank you for not shooting, Cody.” He turned to face both the troopers as they removed their helmets and Rex called in their location for pickup. He could hear him comming the other scouting teams as well, telling them to cut off their search. “That creature meant no harm.”

“Yeah? Well, what did it mean?” Rex shot him an annoyed look, hand still twitching around his blaster. Obi-Wan supposed he didn’t blame him for wanting a bit of blood, considering he’d walked in on a Jedi General being evidently constricted boa-style by an alien plant species.

“To mate, apparently,” he responded, and he almost laughed at the confusion on the troopers’ faces. “Speaking of which, Cody, I think you’d better com Helix. He’s not going to be very happy when I show up in the medbay and I need to know if we’ll have the medical supplies on hand to deal with my… situation.”

“Situation?”

“Yes, it would appear that whatever species that is mates through the implantation of eggs into a host. There are four, and I don’t know what the consequences of being their carrier is, or if they can be safely removed.” There was a pause, broken a moment later by Cody’s broken stuttering.

“I’ll, uh, call Helix,”


End file.
